


Where Tomorrow Shines

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Backstory, Family, Gen, Pre-MJN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got a toy car for his seventh birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Tomorrow Shines

He got a toy car for his seventh birthday. It was bright yellow and had a smiling face painted on its front; Arthur knew real cars didn’t have a face, and yet he liked his little friend even more for that.

It wasn’t a real friend, of course, but it was still better than no friend at all. The boys at school were picking on him all the time, calling him stupid and a loony; only his toy car kept grinning at him, and that was enough to make him happy for some reason.

Until one day he couldn’t find it anymore. Perhaps he’d just lost it, or maybe one of the other boys was playing pranks on him again; either way, he sniffled all the way home and didn’t even touch the apple tart his Mum had made especially for him.

He was all alone now; Little Yellow Car was gone, he had no friends to cheer him up when he was sad. And he was always sad when he sat in a corner and watched the other boys as they played together.

“Look, that one’s just like yours, isn’t it darling?” Mum said as she drove him to school one morning. He looked out of the window and saw it – a yellow car coming along in the other direction, all shiny and cheerful as if it had a smile painted on its hood.

“Yellow car!” he screamed in utter delight, and felt a tiny bit better for it.

“How about we make a game of it?” said Mum; and in the years to come, he would look back to that moment and realise that was how it all began.


End file.
